004 - Follow Those Criminals! Investigation on Route 22!
Episode Synopsis The episode starts with Treble (cyndaquil) comforting coral after the magikarp hit him in the face. Its not sunset yet but running out of time before the dark sets in. Rose and Bango (growlithe) are near by when rose decides reluctantly to go investigate where the rockets went. Coral and Rose decide together to look for clues. They follow the path till they reach Route 22. Rounding the corner is a trench coat psyduck following his own foot prints with a magnifying glass in a circle as a angry Voltorb with angry eyebrows looking at him annoyed. Voltorb gets close to exploding twice before the Psyduck wets him with water and calms his explosion leaving him very annoyed. Rose sits next to the wet Voltorb and she makes the same grumpy face in the selfie she takes. the Pokedex explains that Voltorb was rumored to be created with a pulse of energy hit a pokeball. Cobalt runs down the trail and hops the ledge for his turn as Rose begins to follow Psyduck around I the circle. Coral military crawls over to Voltorb and takes the picture so the sky is in the background of the picture. Rose notices that there is nothing but wet foot prints and goes to explore the battle had happened with Bonnie and Billy. Coral hangs out watching Psyduck. Rose looks down the road and in he middle of the road is a batch of disturbed dirt hiding a hatch. Rose convinces Psyduck that he helped rose find the hatch to get him away from the footprints and Coral heads toward the hatch also followed by Voltorb. Rose takes a look at it and realizes that the hatch is some kind of explosive and tells everyone to back up. Psyduck looks very close to it and Coral takes a look and figures out that its a Pressure sensitive explosive device. when the bomb explodes it knocks the victim back and knocked out. Cobalt explains that when his mothers Gloom was younger it would let out gas so his mom gave him a book to help him when she wasn't around. Rose takes one of Corals broken pokeball to try and set it off but it doesn't do anything and they decide to move along and possibly come back to it. Rose and Coral hear some Pokémon near by and decide to go explore it. Rose notices Pokémon in the water and Coral sees other pokemon else where. Both split up with separate Pokémon they want to go catch. Voltorb and Psyduck in the mean time heads back toward town. Rose runs into a Honedge and a Mankey in the tall grass on the way to Clauncher. Both trainers gather together to go and fight the Honedge, Mankey, and Shinx. Coral grabs a pokeball toward the end of the battle and throws it at the Shinx missing completely, he retrieves the pokeball and approaches the Shinx. After talking to it the Shinx bumps the ball with its nose and he is captured in the ball without a single shake. Coral nicknames Shinx Prelude. Rose takes out a Pokeball and launches it at the Honedge and completely misses, she goes and retrieves it. Coral Fast Pitches the Honedge and captures it. Coral nicknames the Honedge Nocturne after a small inner debate on Mr Cutty. Rose still eyeing the Clauncher and moves to go battle it as Coral sits down for his Pokémon to meet eachother healing his Shinx as he promised in the battle. After Rose has Pudge (Pidgey) attacks once she throws a Pokeball missing. Rose orders Pudge to attack the Clauncher more till he is weak and she finally throws the pokeball, finally catching the pokemon. Rose nicknames Clauncher Luke. A Slowpoke arrives on scene behind Rose, she walks over to the Slowpoke and puts her arm around its neck as she takes a selfie. Rose pulls a Pokeball and boops it on the nose, several minutes later it goes into the Pokeball. Rose nicknames the Slowpoke Dippy. Returning to Viridian they go to the Pokemart. As they enter the shop calls, "Welcome boys." Rose offended asks the shop keeper if she is dirty enough to be a boy. Coral asks about Pokeballs. This Pokemart stocks regular Pokeballs (red and white) and greatballs (blue, red and white), potions and healing items. Rose begins cleaning herself off as she looks around for Pokémon to take pictures of. Coral and Rose both ask different pricing on items and the store keep is willing to cut her a deal for calling her a boy. Rose buys 5 Potions and 2 pokeballs, she also receives a premier pokeball. Coral buys 2 Pokeballs, 2 Potions, and 1 antidote, the shopkeeper also puts a premier ball in his bag also for insulting his girlfriend. Coral almost corrects her about Rose not being his girlfriend but on the thought of losing the Pokeball he lets it go. They leave the Pokemart. Returning to the Pokecenter chansey meets them, Rose gives the pokeballs she has and has them healed. Cobalt gets a tray and puts his pokeballs up for healing also. Coral lets out Cyndaquil onto his head as soon as getting him back. Rose asks chansey where Joy is at, chansey leaves and returns several minutes later with a tired Nurse Joy. Its been a busy day for joy but Rose only asks if there is beds upstairs. The 6 beds are separated by curtains. Joy and Rose talk about Roses Grandmother and her mumbling of the name Moltres. Rose pushes it aside not knowing what the name means. Joy goes back to helping Roses Grandmother. Several hours later Rose is cleaned up and in pajamas. Cobalt and Rose have a exchange in words when suddenly there is a loud crack from there bags. They watch the bags as more cracks happen, the eggs are finally about to hatch. Episode ends. Episode Summary: Rose and Cobalt go investigate Route 22, where Billy and Bonnie escaped them. They also have a huge Pokémon battle and make some new friends. Jake, Josh, and Alan have their hands full with this one! Cast Jake as Rose Josh as Coral Alan as Everyone else Trivia The beginning of the episode up to the battle ending was one hour in game time. Category:Episodes